Four Class Past
by Benet1003
Summary: Lucas and Peyton relive parts of their past, some good, some not so much, through his book, and several student's of Haley's. LucasPeyton
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Luke, hey s.t.b. mommy." Haley was out of breath, and anxious looking as she ran into Lucas and Peyton's house, but it didn't stop her from commenting on Peyton's "condition", which she was still the only person, aside from Lucas, to know about.

Peyton only rolled her eyes before she turned back to her magazine, knowing that it would get Haley going. Lucas chuckled as he removed his hand form Peyton's stomach, where it had been resting, and turned to face his best friend. "What going on Hales? Don't you have class?"

"Not this hour." She said simply, leaning against the doorframe as she caught her breath. "Actually, I need to ask you for a favor, best friend." Lucas rolled his eyes and then beckoned for her to continue. "Well, Jamie is sick, I mean I think he's sick. Either that, or he just doesn't want to go to school. Either way, I figure if I take him to the doctor, he'll either fess up, or I'll get him some medicine. So I called the pediatrician the morning, and he said he could look at Jamie, but he's leaving for vacation this afternoon, and the latest he can take him is in an hour. Normally, I would just bring Jamie to the hospital, and have someone there take look, but the last time he was in the hospital, was after Carrie."

"Okay."Lucas said, not really sure what he was being asked to do. "I can take him to the doctor's for you. That's fine."

"No, Luke. He hates the doctors. He won't even go in unless I'm there, holding his hand. Actually, I need you to cover my afternoon classes for me."

The room was silent as Lucas looked at Haley for a second, and then back to Peyton, he let out a sigh, and Haley knew immediately what he was thinking. "Peyton can come, that's fine. Principle Turner already said it was fine. She can come and you can come and it's only four classes, and they're all freshman, so it's all the same material…" She trailed off as she said that, and looked up at Lucas sheepishly, her eyes betraying that something was up.

"What are they studying, Hales?" He has to ask it, and he really isn't sure why. He'd like to say that it was because he didn't know, but the truth is he's always been able to read her almost better than his fiancée, which is saying a lot.

"_An Unkindness_ she reluctantly admits, she had been hoping to not disclose that piece of information. She knew he hated owning up to his achievements, unless of course, he was talking about the baby. "Come on, Luke, it could be fun. I mean, how often do you get to relive your relationship? I think the last time that you guys did that was on the way to Honeygrove, when you read the yearbook that Peyton just signed her name in."

Peyton reached over and attempted to smack Haley, though she was interrupted by a look from Luke that clearly said "do not exert yourself," that she would have found incredibly annoying, if he hadn't have been so damn cute.

"I didn't even know you then!" She exclaimed, settling for a glare, and then turning to face Luke, her tone of voice instantly changing. "And I'm pretty sure that Luke would say that his senior yearbook made of for that, wouldn't you babe?"

Haley sighed, grimacing in an overly dramatic manor. "You better not let your kid see that. Trust me, Nathan and I have had enough of parent's embarrassing us with creepy sex things for our entire generation. Can you believe that she called the other night and asked us if we knew which store sold the cheapest condoms?"

"It could have been Dan calling." Lucas said, smirking, and he only laughed as Haley leaned forward and smacked him.

"Funny. Seriously though, it could be fun…"

"Yeah, Luke. It could be fun!" Haley let out a silent cheer as soon as Peyton agreed. As long as Peyton thought it was a good idea, Lucas would agree in a second.

Sure enough, one skeptical look, and then a slightly too hot for Haley to be watching kiss, not that she left, or acted anything other than impatient, he turned and nodded to his best friend. "Sure, why not Hales. Let me just change." Haley smiled, and then backed out of the room that Lucas and Peyton were still both in.

"You honestly think this is going to be fun, Peyt?" He sighed as he pulled off his shirt, and changed into the light blue sweater that Peyton had tossed at him, and the tan khaki's that he found folded in his bureau.

"I think that Haley has been here for me from the second that she found out, and with Brooke so upset over Sam, and Nathan away at camp, I think that we are all that she has, at the moment, and she needs you to cover for her, so that she can take her baby boy to the doctor's. And one day, we might need her to return the favor." She smiled simply and shrugged, and that, combined with the way her hair was just falling over her shoulders, and the way he swore he could see a little bump just over her stomach, even though he knew he couldn't, really, just the face that he knew his baby was inside her, made him smile, and then nod. She could have told him that she had a brilliant to eradicate all flying squirrels from the state of Montana, and he would have pulled her into his arms, and kissed her exactly the same way.

"You're right." He said, after they had both gotten dressed, and were on their way to the kitchen. "And I love you Peyton Sawyer. And baby Scott."

"Who says it won't be baby Sawyer?" She asked, and he slid his arm around her waist, as they walked into the kitchen.

"We could call it baby Slip-and-slide, and I would love him just as much."

"Luckily, baby, that's what I'm here for." Haley interrupted, laughing, "To make sure that you're crazy parent's don't end up naming you after a toy." She laughed again at Lucas and Peyton's faces. "You two idiots ready to go yet?"

"Why not, Hales?" Peyton laughed as Haley walked out of the house, the happy couple just a few feet behind her. She didn't have to look back to know how they were sitting. She knew that Peyton was on Lucas' side, and that Luke's arm was wrapped around her, settling finally on her stomach, just inches away from their child.

"Come on, you two." She said, as she pulled her car into her parking space. "I just have to grab some stuff from my room, and then I'll introduce you to the class." She stopped outside her classroom, looking to Lucas and Peyton for approval.

"Sounds good." Lucas said, smiling. "Just one question."

"Sure."

"Do they know about me and Peyton?"

"No. They don't know who Peyton is, anyways. They guys on your team may have noticed that you're with someone…"

"They're not that observant." Lucas countered, a smirk already on his face. "Don't introduce Peyt. I'll take care of that."

"Sure." She said, nodding, as she walked into the classroom, a smug looking Lucas, and a confused looking Peyton behind him. "Class, this is Lucas Scott, the author of the book we're reading, and," She turned to Peyton, sighing, "And this is his friend. They're going to be sitting in on the class today. Behave." And with that, she was gone.

Silently, Peyton walked to the back of the classroom, and took a seat, a smile on her face as she watched Luke pout as she retreated.

Rolling his eyes, he sat down on top of the desk, making sure his girl, and his baby, were in full view as he began to talk. "So, Mrs. Scott tells me that you guys were just working on the character analysis. I happen to think that romance, and who a person is with, especially in this book, can tell you a lot about a character. For example, in the beginning of the book, Peyton is dating Nathan. He treats her like shit, but she still stays with him, because it's not bad all the time. That shows that at that point in her life, Peyton was insecure and lonely. But, as she grows, and her relationships differ, we can see, through the way that she thinks of herself, and who she's with, how's she, as a character, had grown. So why doesn't someone tell me their favorite character from the book, and give me an example of what you can tell about her, from who he or she was dating?"

Three kids raised their hand, and quickly meeting eyes with Peyton, he saw her shrug, and then gesture to a small looking girl on the right. Lucas nodded at her, and then smiled.

"My name's Hannah, and I just loved Lucas and Brooke. I thought what they had was so real, ad so true. So much more than what he and that skank, Peyton had." Or maybe, they had both been wrong, and this was going to be hell.

**A/N: Okay, so this is just going to be a small ficlet, just a few chapters, so review, and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

"No." He looked up at the clock one last time, internally sighing when he saw that there were still twenty minutes left in this hour. Not to mention three classes after this one. "Peyton did not sleep with Haley at any point in time. Ever." He wasn't particularly sure what had even gotten them on that train of thought, but somehow, it had come to his attention that , "Haley and Peyton, once the two girls that would never know each other, had formed a bond stronger than any he had ever seen form so quickly, and all as a result of Nathan Scott," had somehow convinced the entire class that "Paley," as they had been deemed, was apparently a valid relationship. "They are just good friends." Okay, obviously, character analysis wasn't working out too well. "New idea. How about we talk about Lucas. I can tell you exactly how Lucas feels at every given time in the book, so, why don't you ask me a question about him, and we'll see who can come up with the answer closest to the real one?"

"Why didn't Lucas ever sleep with Haley? I mean we've all seen Mrs. Scott…" Lucas rolled his eyes before he picked another kid to answer the question.

"Because he and Haley were just friends." The answer was filled with sarcasm, and Lucas had a feeling that Haley had been lecturing them on that point for awhile.

"Or maybe it was because he was too busy with every other girl in Tree Hill. Brooke, Peyton, Nikki, Anna, Brooke, Rachel, Brooke, Peyton…" The comment was from the same girl who had brought up how much she loved "Brucas", and she had backed down since then, even though it was apparent that she knew exactly who he was, and he had a feeling that she knew who Peyt was too.

"I was never with Rachel." He said, rolling his eyes, pausing though, as he looked towards the back, and met Peyton's eyes briefly. For the most part, the kids didn't know who she was. The book had come out after the break-up, and the one thing that Lucas had requested was that she not be brought into the media. He said it was because he didn't want to have to see her, but he had a feeling that everyone had known it was because he knew she liked her privacy. So, to this day, most people didn't really recognize her. Sometimes, a die-hard fan, who had read over the way he had characterized her perfectly, and could pick out her blonde hair in a crowd, would connect the name to face, but it wasn't often, and now, as Lucas sat in the middle of a classroom that was stuck in the middle of a Brooke versus Peyton argument, he was incredibly glad for that. At least she was amused though. He could see her in the back of the room, on hand on her stomach, a grin on her face.

"But you were with Brooke." He would have to strangle that girl one day.

"Yes. I was with Brooke several different times during high school."

"Did you love her, or Peyton more?" At least he could glare smack this girl.

"Sorry, Luke. I just had to drop. Hales said you were talking about you book. Where's P?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, as he pointed to the back, and then watched as the entire class turned their gaze on Peyton, who immediately dropped her hand from her stomach, and then glared at Brooke. Lucas was laughing, until he realized the class was still waiting for an answer to Brooke's question.

"I loved them differently. I did love Brooke, and I still do, but it's more of a platonic love. She's one of my closest friends, and she is one of Peyton's best friends, and she means a lot to me. When we were dating, I loved her too, but now I can look back and I can truthfully say that we were both hiding from something. Neither of us wanted to be alone, and we did love each other. But I was never in love with her. Not like I was in love with Peyton. It never once compared to that. What Peyton and I had, even in high school, was the work of dreams. She was perfect, she is perfect, and for awhile, I hid from that, but she waited for me, and she is, by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I have a question for Ms. Davis." Lucas looked over to Brooke, who smiled, and nodded.

"Lay it on me."

The teen nodded, and then smiled. "I know that your friendship with Peyton went through a lot, and I was just wondering how exactly how you guys overcame that?"

"Simple. Eventually, I realized two things. First of all, I realized that Peyton and Lucas belong together, in any world that I want to be in. From day one, they were meant to fall in love, and I shouldn't have gotten in the way of that. Secondly, I realized that Peyton and I have been through a lot, together. Two dead mothers, three absent parents, first loves, first days of school, first everything's, and it wasn't worth it to give all that up over a boy that I knew in my heart wasn't my forever."

"Any other questions?" At least this was discussion…

No one said anything, and just as Lucas was about to say something, Brooke cut it. "Did you two ever imagine that you'd be here? That day that you almost killed Luke with the Comet, before you even knew each other, if someone had come up to you and told you that in less than ten years the two of you would be engaged, in love and," She looked pointedly at Peyton, rolling her eyes, "Expecting your first child," Peyton sighed. She knew her best friend was to intuitive for her own good, "What would you have said?"

"No way." They both answered at the same time. Peyton laughed, and then continued. "I would have told you that there was a better chance of Nathan and Lucas falling in love, than that ever happening."

"And I probably would have told you that Peyton Sawyer was a cheerleader, for god's sake's. I wasn't even a real basketball player." Suddenly, his voice lost of the teasing it had held, and he moved towards Peyton. "But then, I probably would have smiled, and then I would have told you that there was no other future that I would ever care to imagine, because Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer is the only woman that I would ever want to grow old with, the only woman I would ever want to have my kids, and the only woman I could ever want a future with, because we're true love always, Blondie. And your legs… I probably would have said something about those, too."

While the rest of the class was awing over Lucas' little speech, one more question sounded, from the same perky voice that had been bothering him all period. "Then what was Lindsey, TLA: The Remix?"

**A/N: Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, the rest of the class seemed to sense that Hannah had crossed some sort of line. Maybe it was the fact that the teasing smile was gone from Peyton's face, replaced instead by a small, almost imperceptible to anyone but Lucas, tear. Maybe it was it Brooke had suddenly stopped laughing, and was now looking at the girl with a mixture of contempt and disbelief mapped out on her face. Or maybe it was the fact that even though Lucas didn't know it, there were at least five girls in that class that worshiped the ground he walked on, and couldn't believe that she Hannah could, would, ever say something so hurtful. Whatever the reason nothing more was said for the remainder of the class. The last twenty or so seconds were spent in complete silence, before the bell cut the noiseless tension, and the class dispersed. By the time Lucas looked up, Peyton had disappeared too, and Brooke was standing in front on him, blocking his figure from the class that he had to talk to next. While Peyton was missing, hurt and upset.

"Go find her. Tell her you love her." Brooke said quietly, "I'll cover the class. Principal Turner loves me." Lucas didn't need any other encouragement before he was out of the door, his footsteps tracing down the hallway that he had walked so many times. Down the main hallway, past his old locker, past Peyton's locker, left into cafeteria, straight through, down the staircase into the basement, and three doors into the art wing. The old art wing, he should say. He sees her before she sees him, and for a second, he's fifteen again, just a freshman, standing in the same doorway, with Haley hovering beside him, before the first day of his new art class.

Haley was mad. She didn't want to waste an entire period drawing every day. She wasn't good at art. Not that Lucas was any da Vinci either, but, three projects and a hysterical crying fit later, the teacher had realized that too, and had let Haley write papers on various topics instead of actually doing art. But she had still been mad. She had been even madder when she realized the only reason she was in this class, was curly blonde haired girl who had Lucas had been crushing on since the sixth grade.

"You know you're the cause of the only C I ever got in school." His voice was tentative as he made his way into the unused classroom, and walked over to where she was sitting, tears on her face, on top of an old desk.

"What?"

"Freshman Art. I signed up for that class just so that I could watch you. Made Haley come with me. She was so bad that the teacher finally gave up all hope on her, and had her right term papers for her Art Theory students to read. And then you dropped out of the class, and I was left knee deep in oils, with no legs to look at." His laugh was quiet as he slid onto the desk next to her, almost crying himself when Peyton moved to the other side. "Peyton, what's going on? I thought we were okay."

"No, Lucas. We aren't okay. You're okay. You're okay because you know that Julian was just a boyfriend for me. You know that the love I have for him was nothing like what I have for you. All I know is that I am your second choice." She wasn't sure why this was bothering her now. Of course she's had to deal with questions about Lindsey before. This was just different somehow. Somehow, that girl in there had conveyed everything she had felt after Lucas and Lindsey had gotten engaged, but never said. She had said that Lucas had promised her forever, and then almost gave that to someone else. "Lucas, you gave her your forever. If she hadn't have left, you would be married right now. You could have a baby already." The tears start to fall from her eyes more readily now as she pictured Lucas and Lindsey, in a hospital room, holding a little baby. "You have a family, with her."

"No." He didn't let her pull away this time as he gently pulled her chin up so that she was looking into her eyes. "My family is in the room right now. Lindsey was a mistake. I was hiding from you, and from heartbreak, and I shouldn't have used her the way I did. I won't apologize for loving her, because I would never make you apologize for loving Julian, but I will apologize for not leaving her the second I saw your face again. I knew as soon as I did that I would never be happy with her. Not when you were around. I've been in love with you since the day I've met you, and no matter what you think, I never could have had a family with her. I didn't want a family with her."

"Then why do you want one with me?"

"Because you are not my second choice, Blondie. You are my forever, and my always, and the love my life." He moved his hand down so that it was pressing against her stomach. "And the mother of my child." Slowly, he reached his lips down to capture hers, pulling her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Luke. I'm sorry I freaked out."

"I'm sorry didn't tell me how you were feeling earlier. We are okay now, though, right?"

"Baby, we are more than okay." She nodded, and then pulled him up so that they were both standing. "Now, how about we go be okay at home." She didn't have to ask him twice, before they were both going upstairs. They were just about out of the school when they passed a math classroom. Peyton only had to look into the class for a moment, before she saw the little brat sitting there.

She waited until Hannah let her attention drift from the chalkboard, to outside the classroom before she pulled Lucas closer, and pressed her lips onto his, making sure they were in plain view of the girl. "Let's go home, baby."

**A/N: So, that's it. Hope everyone enjoyed.**


End file.
